


Lay Siege to His Heart

by saite_x3



Series: Kenma Ship Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: Kenma, the god of war, spends most of his time overseeing the battles and conquests of mortals. Kuroo, the god of play, spends most of his time bothering Kenma. The two gods couldn’t be any more different, yet there seems to be something between them.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851139
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Lay Siege to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Kenma Ship Week 2020 Day 3 - Gods & Goddesses AU prompt. Enjoy! :3

Kenma loomed over his war table, his golden eyes set in deep concentration while he focused on the scenario that lay before him. Atop the celestial table, translucent illusions of the human empires were scattered across the map, representing life in the mortal realm. Miniature, humanoid figures moved along the surface as if they were living, breathing things. In actuality, they were just made of smoke and stardust. This was how Kenma, the god of war, kept track of the battles and conquests that took place among the mortals on Earth.

The approaching sound of familiar footfalls broke the war god’s focus.

“Kenmaaaa,” a boisterous voice boomed from outside before the doors to the war chamber burst open. There stood Kuroo with a wide stance, both fists planted firmly on his hips, and the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Kenma peered up at the fool from the opposite side of the room. “What are you doing here? Again,” he deadpanned.

The raven-haired newcomer ambled his way over to the golden-eyed god and leaned back against the edge of the war table. Arms were crossed in front of his broad chest, a chest that was noticeably unclothed.

As far as Kenma knew, Kuroo never wore shirts or any other type of clothing on his top half. He was always running around just wearing shorts and bare-chested, showing off defined muscle lines without shame. Well, he was the god of play, after all.

On the other hand, the war god preferred to don himself in armor. A full set of celestial plate mail covered him from head to toe, its golden sheen reminiscent of the sun. And, being that it was also made of stardust, Kenma didn’t feel encumbered by it at all. 

He had always thought it was strange that Kuroo chose to dress the way that he did. Nearly all the gods of their realm delighted in shrouding themselves in lavish garb. Then again, it seemed the god of play did a lot of things that were different than the norm. 

Typically, the multitude of gods in the celestial plane avoided Kenma. They detested to be associated with a war god, someone who relished in carnage and bloodlust. However, the golden-eyed god seemed to find himself in the company of Kuroo rather frequently. The shirtless god of play was always barging into his war chamber, asking him to hang out and spend time together.

“Come play with me,” Kuroo sang. His cheery voice shook the golden-eyed god from his thoughts. “Maybe we could play some volleyball,” he suggested as he conjured the aforementioned, multi-colored ball instantly out of stardust. 

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

“Oh, c’mon! When’s the last time you had any fun?”

“I’m not like you,” Kenma huffed. “I don’t have any time for fun.”

“Playing with your little human toys again,” Kuroo asked, looking over his shoulder to scan the war table.

“They’re not toys.” A hint of annoyance found its way into the war god’s speech. His golden eyes returned to studying the movements of the figures on the map. “The mortals are preparing for war,” he said softly, almost like he was mesmerized. 

It wasn’t that Kenma was intrigued by the idea of combat and bloodshed. That was just a common misconception spread amidst the other celestials. Far from it, the god of war’s greatest interest was the strategies that the humans came up with. Led by their brilliant generals, armies could lay siege to an impregnable fortress without crossing swords, and they could even win the entire battle with only minimal casualties. This fascinated Kenma.

“But, it’s not like they’re going to war at this very moment,” Kuroo retorted playfully, interrupting the war god's focus once more. “We could probably sneak in a quick game first.”

The golden-eyed god planted two hands firmly on the war table, his head drooping between his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh. Miffed as he was by his visitor, Kenma had to admit there was something refreshing about the dark-haired god’s persistence. 

“Why would you want to play with me anyway,” he asked, his gaze still fixed on the map below. “You know what the other gods say about me.”

“They’re all full of shit,” Kuroo said without hesitation. “Just because you’re the god of war doesn’t mean that you’re a bloodthirsty menace.”

Kenma lifted his head to look up at the other god.

“Plus, the other gods are so boring,” Kuroo added. “If I play with you, I know you’ll strategize your way to success. You’re smarter than the rest of them, and it’s more fun if I have a challenge.” A self-righteous smirk spread across his face.

For the first time ever, the war god felt understood. He wondered how, out of the myriad of gods in the celestial plane, it was the god of play that figured him out. Yes, there definitely was something different about Kuroo, and Kenma decided he’d spend some time trying to figure him out, too.

“Well, I guess if it’s a quick game then it’ll be alright,” Kenma said with a warm smile, a smile he never shared with anyone before. 

The two gods left the chamber walking side by side, without a single glance back toward the war table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! I hope you liked it, and if you did please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Be on the lookout tomorrow for my Kenma Ship Week Day 4 contribution - Established Relationship.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @saite_x3


End file.
